A Loving Anniversary
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: With their anniversary, Lucario is unsure what to get her love and so she asks Renamon for assistance, having known she has been married to Guilmon for several years and is certain she can help. And while Renamon is willing to help, she gives Lucario some suggestions she never imagined, soon winding up in a position she never dreamed of. ((Contains PikachuxLucario GuilmonxRenamon))


Within the Pokémon world, it has been almost a year since Pikachu and Lucario had been married and been living together, with Lucario overjoyed to have found a mate like her Pikachu. She remembered their first encounter as if it were yesterday, to which she was living in the woods of Pewter City and had just twisted her ankle after managing to take down a scheming Weavile that had been stealing all the Berries it could get its claws on.

And while she believed it was survival of the strongest, her whole perception changed when Pikachu had found her.

She expected the Electric-type to finish her off and take her food, but was left in awe when the Pikachu instead helped her, despite not knowing her, he did all he could to tend to her injury and keep her protected, and it was at that very moment that Lucario fell heads over heels in love with him, not wanting to leave his side and offered herself as his mate, which surprised the Pikachu at her sudden declaration of love, but feeling similar emotions, Pikachu accepted, leading to a moment Lucario would never forget, the moment where Pikachu made her a woman, giving her pleasure she had only dreamt of beforehand.

It was tender, it was amazing and it made Lucario very happy, namely at how attentive the Pikachu was, and how at the end, she allowed him to place his mark upon her by biting her neck and claiming her as his.

But breaking her happy thoughts of the past, there was one current problem for the Aura Pokémon, their anniversary was coming up in a few days, and while she had discovered what Pikachu had gotten for her she had no ideas as she could get for him, part of her fearing that if she didn't find a gift to commemorate the day they became one, then Pikachu would get the impression she no longer desired him.

Fortunately, Lucario knew she was not alone, that within a world beyond hers', known as the Digital World, was another woman similar to her, and was the best shot she had in coming up with something to show her love to her mate.

Wasting no time, Lucario headed off, rushing through the woods and back to the home she and Pikachu had made, a home they set up behind a waterfall, gathering the provisions needed from the forest and what they could take from the city, where the aura Pokémon, after entering the makeshift bedroom and grabbing a brown coloured cloak, smiled softly as she saw her mate still in bed and sleeping, approached her beloved.

{Rest my sweet/darling. I promise I will return.} She whispered, kissing Pikachu's forehead, which made Pikachu moan and smile in his sleep, which Lucario found adorable.

But as much as she loved the sight of her mate, she still had a task to achieve and left Pikachu to sleep, while heading to an old computer she had appropriated from the Pokémon Centre's garbage and used her aura powers to open up a gate to the Digital World.

The next stop was Renamon's.

-In the Digital World-

Wearing her cloak and keeping her distance so she wouldn't get recognised by the Digimon, knowing there were still Digimon who disliked Pokémon for one reason or the other, Lucario made her way through the streets and towards the house where her friend was living, where she knocked on the door, waiting a moment, before it opened, revealing the vixen, who smiled to see her Pokémon friend.

And seeing Renamon, Lucario wasn't surprised to see the foxy Digimon was standing naked before her, where her huge boobs were no longer concealed behind her mane, while noticing the vixen practically showing off her buttocks and her pussy.

But one thing Lucario noticed that was new, was a Digital Hazard Symbol on Renamon's belly, the way she was marked as a mate to a Digimon, the Digimon of her dreams, Guilmon.

"Lucario? I didn't expect to see you here. Come in." Renamon offered in a kind tone as she let Lucario in, closing the door behind her.

{Thank you, Renamon. I know the only Digimon who could accept me is you and your husband.} Lucario said, her words all understandable to Renamon's ears, but to a human's, it would be her repeating her name over and over.

Curious as she approached Lucario, slipped the cloak off of her body and asked. "So what brings you here?"

{I was hoping I could speak with you and Guilmon.} Lucario replied, before saying. {There is something I think you two can help me with.}

"What's up, Lucario?" Came the male voice of Renamon's mate, Guilmon, who entered the room, smiling to see the company, before giving his wife a kiss, while Lucario took in Guilmon's appearance.

From what she remembered, most Guilmon were red skinned and had black markings over most of their forms, while the structure of their legs made it so they tended to droop their bodies downward, but the Guilmon in the room with her was an inch taller than Renamon, his body was more muscular compared to the standard Guilmon.

And from the towel around his neck, which he was using to dry off his sweat, it was obvious that Guilmon had just finished training.

But not wanting to waste too much time, Lucario spoke up.

{Guilmon, Renamon, I have a problem and I need your help.} She said as the aura Pokémon then informed. {My first anniversary with Pikachu is coming up and I don't know what to give him.}

Curious, Renamon asked. "Any idea as to what Pikachu is giving you?"

{That's the problem, I know exactly what he's getting me.} Lucario replied, confusing both Digimon a little, before Lucario told them with a shameful voice. {I didn't mean to know. I was cleaning our home when I accidently bumped shelf where Pikachu was hiding his gift and found the Pokeball Pikachu's Trainer kept him in until they parted ways, where inside I found Pikachu had hidden a beautiful diamond ring.}

{At first I couldn't believe my eyes, before remembering how the last few months, Pikachu had been returning home much later than before. I was curious about where my darling has been out to, and couldn't help myself, so one night after he fell asleep, I used my aura to read his memories and found out he had been sneaking into the City and assisting humans with various tasks, where they exchanged his deeds with gifts that he traded up until he got the ring. He must have gone through alot for me.} Lucario told Guilmon and Renamon, remembering the memories she had obtained, which made her feel as though she had betrayed his trust.

Understanding Lucario's feelings, Renamon pet Lucario's back, trying to comfort her, before her gaze fell upon Guilmon, who nodded in understanding.

"Renamon, this seems more like your area in relationships." Guilmon said, knowing he could trust Renamon.

"I'll go to the Pokémon world to find Pikachu and keep an eye on him." The red dino Digimon then said, heading off himself, but not before another kiss.

"You be careful now, ok dear?" Renamon asked, knowing Guilmon could handle himself, but couldn't help but be affectionate around him, smiling at her love as he headed off, leaving Renamon to assist Lucario in her dilema.

"So you're looking for a gift for Pikachu?" Renamon asked, just as a grin appeared on her face, while leading Lucario to the bedroom, where the two sat on the end and Lucario nodded.

"You two have been together for two years, so how did you two celebrate?" Lucario questioned, which made Renamon smile.

"My Guilmon and your Pikachu might have their difference, but they are similar in so many ways, they are both selfless, kind and brave souls who would risk their lives for the greater good." Renamon said with a heartfelt smile, which turned sly as she gazed at Lucario and said. "And from your scent, something tells me Pikachu is just as amazing in bed."

From Renamon's comment, Lucario blushed.

{Renamon!} She then let out, feeling fairly embarrassed at Renamon's words.

"Sorry, but it had to be said. Anyway, as much as I hate to generalize, Pikachu and Guilmon are both guys, so I think another night of passion would make Pikachu very happy with you." Renamon then suggested, which made Lucario blush deeper and ask. {Your suggestion for a gift is I just sleep with Pikachu?}

Renamon nodded.

"But not just sex, do something special, something sexy that will get Pikachu's heart racing. Take my first anniversary gift for example." Renamon told Lucario as she rose back to her feet, walked over to the wardrobe and took out a red bikini.

"With my Fox Switch Deception trick, I am able to change my appearance, and concentrating that energy, I managed to achieve a female Guilmon form." Renamon explained, holding the swimwear up to her body, where the vixen smiled as she recalled. "Guilmon was so surprised at first when he saw me lying on the bed, just waiting for him. And after I made it clear that it was really me, he really got into the mood and rewarded me with the best pleasure of my life."

"Plus, he gave me this." The foxy Digimon added, showing her friend a beautiful sexy and kinky dress hanging within the wardrobe that Guilmon had got as her gift.

"That was I can show my sexy side when he and I go together on our dates." Renamon said with a smile, running a paw along the dress and remembering the first night she tried it on, all the looks she got from many male Digimon they passed, while looking forward to slipping out of it and letting only Guilmon see what she had underneath.

{So what do you suggest I do?} Lucario asked, knowing she was pressed for time and couldn't barter her way into getting an outfit as sexy as Renamon's, but saw the vixen already had an idea.

"Maybe all we have to do is help dress you up." Renamon offered, before walking back over to Lucario with a small sway in her hips as she sat beside her friend and suggested. "Or maybe you can transform into a cute and sexy female Pikachu to give your Pikachu a real surprise."

At Renamon's suggestions, Lucario felt a little funny, but wanted to show her love, where she then asked.{You mean you could teach me the Fox Switch Deception?}

"I believe I can. Afterall, the Fox Switch Deception is based on focusing positive and negative energy in the body, I think we can substitute it, but instead of Yin and Yang, we can use your aura power to achieve the technique." Renamon replied with a continued confidence.

"And I do have another idea, one I am certain you and Pikachu will love..." The vixen then said as she looked at Lucario with a lustful expression, confusing Lucario as she could sense Renamon's aura had changed to a more aroused mood.

And before Lucario could ask about it, Renamon pressed her lips against Lucario's, kissing her deeply, which stunned the aura Pokémon, while Renamon rested her paws on Lucario's shoulders to make sure she couldn't escape.

"How did that feel?" Renamon eventually asked after parting from Lucario's lips, smiling at her flushed face and red cheeks.

Confused and wanting an answer, Lucario demanded. {Why did you do that? Why did you kiss me?}

"We have been friends for a long time, but I have been keeping a small secret from you. I am bi-sexual." Renamon replied, before admitting. "While I do love Guilmon with all my heart and want only him, there are times when I find my fantasies turning to the same sex. And plenty of them have involved you."

Lucario continued to blush from what Renamon had just told her, not too sure what to say.

"If you are comfortable enough, I can teach you how to 'enjoy' a woman's body." Renamon offered, her voice an enticing purr as she continued in her actions, sliding her body closer to Lucario's as she purred in her ear. "And the only thing men love more than one woman is being with two."

{I... I...} Lucario let out, only to be silenced again as Renamon set her tail upon Lucario's lips.

"I might not have your aura powers, but I can sense there is something inside of you that wants this, that wants to let out your desire for the same sex. All you have to do is embrace those feelings and allow me to help you release them." The foxy Digimon said, continuing to entice Lucario, who continued to blush, not only at the continued sexual contact from Renamon, but feeling herself getting/turned on at Renamon's offer and what could come with submitting to her.

Lucario went silent, before she silently smiled and said with a matching seductiveness in her voice. {You're on. I want a girl to play with my body. Let's be toys to Pikachu and Guilmon.}

"Well somebody seems eager." Renamon commented, smirking at seeing Lucario changing attitude and so eagerness to let out her sexuality, before her paws slid back on Lucario's body, upon her breasts, where the foxy Digimon applied a little pressure and pushed Lucario down, forcing her on her back, while Renamon climbed on top, looking down at the aura Pokémon with a smirk.

"Yes, we are lovers and sex toys to Guilmon and Pikachu, but I have to get you ready before we see our lovers again." Renamon said with a smirk, enjoying the combination of Lucario's commitment and the dominance she held over the aura Pokémon, before moving her head down and claiming Lucario's lips in another kiss, finding that this time, Lucario kissed Renamon back.

However, Renamon had to break from the kiss, confusing Lucario a little, until the foxy Digimon informed. "If I am going to teach you how to make a woman feel good, you have to first be aware of our bodies."

Renamon's words only confused Lucario a little more, until Renamon ran her paw along Lucario's chest spike, where Lucario guessed she must have accidently hit Renamon with it.

{Sorry.} Lucario apologized as she explained. {Normally I don't have to worry about it when Pikachu and I mate. We normally go all fours, or he pays careful attention to my body when he is on top.}

"I understand." Renamon replied, accepting Lucario's apology, before smiling slyly as she lowered her head down to Lucario's breasts, seeing the aura Pokémon's body getting turned on by Renamon's actions.

"Now for the second introduction to pleasing a woman." Renamon then said, causing a loud gasp to escape Lucario's mouth as she felt Renamon run her tongue along her left breast, licking around her nipple, filling her with more strange feelings, but feelings of a new pleasure to her that she was willing to accept and explore.

Remaining close to Lucario's breasts, Renamon soon stopped as she gazed up at Lucario and said. "Tell me honestly, how do you feel right now."

"I feel a little weird... It feels different compared to when Pikachu does it." Lucario admitted, only to moan again as she felt Renamon's left paw slowly rub her other breast.

"I know. My first time being with a woman felt strange to me, but I learnt by giving in, you lose all the insecure feelings." Renamon soothed, her paw continuing to slowly rub and caress Lucario's body, filling her with a continued pleasure.

Taking Renamon's advice, Lucario sighed softly and nodded, relaxing her body and allowed Renamon to resume her actions, feeling the vixen not only slide her tongue back over her exposed nipple, but Lucario also felt Renamon keep a paw on her free breast and rub it.

Then Lucario decided to act too, grabbing Renamon's breast as well, which she rubbed a little and asked. {Can I make you feel as good?}

Surprised again at Lucario's boldness to the pleasures of the same sex, Renamon gave off an encouraging smile, positioning so her body was sitting atop Lucario's as she said in reply. "Go right ahead."

Nodding, Lucario was a little bit nervous, but saw the care and trust in Renamon's eyes, encouraging her to do what she believed to make the vixen feel good, causing Lucario to grab the thighs of the foxy Digimon and pull herself up, moving up to Renamon's chest and began to kiss around her body, paying close attention namely around her breasts, which caused Renamon to moan lustfully.

"Oh, Lucario..." Renamon let out, before she had to ask. "Have you done this before...?"

{No. This is the first time I have been with a woman.} Lucario replied, which made Renamon smile again.

"Well you are doing an amazing job. I know when we are finished, not only will we be able to put on a little performance for our lovers, Pikachu won't be able to keep himself off of you. I bet he'll be on top of you all night." The vixen then said with a sly grin, her words making Lucario blush as the image of her mate pouncing on top of her and ravishing her wildly came to mind.

Remaining in their position, Renamon allowed Lucario to continue in her actions, kissing around her body and copying her as she too licked and rubbed Renamon's breasts and nipples, where the foxy Digimon moaned erotically.

But remembering she was still in charge teaching Lucario the pleasures of a woman's body, Renamon set her paws on Lucario's cheeks, pulled her head up to meet hers' and kissed the aura Pokémon again, moaning as she felt Lucario's tongue sliding against hers', feeling her paws running along her body, while making sure her chest spike didn't get in the way.

"You learn fast." Renamon commented as she broke the kiss and lowered Lucario back down upon the bed, teasing Lucario a little as she ran the tip of her tail around her pussy, feeling it was getting quite wet and added. "But you must also learn how to please the other/lower areas of your partner."

Showing Lucario what she meant, Renamon slid her tail into Lucario's pussy, causing Lucario to suddenly gasp at the feeling and to push Renamon's tail away.

{Sorry. I'm just not used to having anything but Pikachu in there.} She apologized, feeling ashamed she had shown her fears and reluctance.

"Relax, I am not trying to get you pregnant." Renamon teased as she continued to slide her tail in and out of Lucario's womanhood.

"I only want to make you feel good." Renamon then said soothingly, before she got somewhat curious and spoke her mind as she asked. "But between us girls, have you and Pikachu talked about having kids?"

{We have... but I'm just not sure I am ready...} Lucario replied, her tone returning reluctant, which caused Renamon to say. "I understand, but allow me to share some info that my partner shared with me."

"Before Guilmon and I settled here, we used to live in the Real World, within a city called Shibuya. We both lived there with our human partners, Rika Nonaka and Takato Matsuki. And while we still see them, after our Tamers fell in love, got married and had children, we don't spend as much time together as we used to, but it doesn't bother me or Guilmon. When I learnt Rika was pregnant, it was a surprise to us all, but Rika told me that it made her happy, even with her mood swings, though in Rika's case, her increased hormones made her more friendlier than normal. But after she gave birth, Rika told me that she couldn't stop crying, that it was the most wonderful moment of her life to have their child brought into the world. And after some talk, Guilmon and I decided to try and have children of our own." Renamon then said, grabbing Lucario's paw and setting it on her stomach. "It was only a few days ago that I learnt of the good news."

At Renamon's words, Lucario was in awe.

{You mean you are...?} She began to ask, but was quickly silenced by Renamon's paw on her lips'.

"Remember, this is just between us girls." The vixen reminded, giving a warm smile as she then explained. "And I want to surprise Guilmon with the news myself."

{Of course. I understand.} Lucario replied, respecting Renamon's wish as Renamon removed her paw from Lucario's mouth, where she saw the aura Pokémon smile and then say. {But being the first to know, I have to say congratulations. Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?}

"Twins I hope. One boy and one girl." Renamon admitted.

"Anyway, I think I have taught you the basics." The foxy Digimon then said, staring at the aura Pokémon with a curious expression as she asked. "But is there anything Pikachu does to you that you really like, or anything you want him to do?"

{Well... there is one thing I like from him.} Lucario began to say, feeling a little embarrassed, but knew she could trust Renamon and then asked. {Renamon, can you lie on my lap so I can show you?}

"Whatever you wish." Renamon replied, getting into position as she lay herself on Lucario's lap, curious as to what the aura Pokémon had planned, before getting her answer as she felt Lucario's right paw brought down upon her cheeks.

Lucario had spanked Renamon's butt, making her blush at the actions of the aura Pokémon, but Renamon also smiled, liking how open Lucario now was with her sexuality and her desires.

And remaining in her lap, all Renamon could do was moan over and over as Lucario spanked Renamon again, making her butt wobble and shake with each slap, making Lucario give off a sly grin at the empowering and dominating feelings being released.

"That's it. Spank me some more!" Renamon moaned hotly, feeling Lucario's paw continue to spank her butt, even concentrating her aura into her paw and adding a little more power into her spanks, to the point Lucario had left Renamon's butt perfectly rounded and red, stinging a little, but Renamon didn't mind at all.

"That was fun. I never knew you had such a wild side inside of you. But now it's time to get serious." Renamon said, getting up as she gave her butt a rub, casually walked up to her wardrobe and began to rummage through her underwear, smiling as she came across a bra and panties she believed Lucario would look divine in.

"We still have time before Guilmon comes back with Pikachu, so I'll teach you the Fox Deception Technique, and we can give you an anniversary you and Pikachu will always remember." Renamon informed, tossing the aura Pokémon the underwear, which made Lucario smirk and say with respect and a seductiveness in her voice. {I am ready... teacher.}

-A while later-

Spending more than enough time he believed to help Renamon with Lucario, thinking his beloved would just give Lucario simple advice, Guilmon hurried back to the Digital World, back home with his cloak bundered under his arm.

And when inside, he unwrapped the garment where Pikachu fell out, faced Guilmon and questioned. {What's the idea of wrapping me up in your cloak? If you wanted something from me, you can just ask.}

"Trust me it was the only way. Most Digimon and Pokémon don't see eye to eye just yet, but give it time." Guilmon told Pikachu, knowing there were plenty of Digimon that detested Pokémon and Pokémon that detested Digimon, but Guilmon believed one day both species would set aside their differences and make a better world, just as the humans of his world had done.

Looking around, Pikachu then asked. {So you said Lucario came here, well where is she now?}

"We're upstairs. Come and get us!" An unfamiliar voice from the upstairs called.

{That's not Renamon's voice. Guilmon, do you have friends staying over...?} Pikachu questioned, but saw Guilmon just smirking.

"Just follow me and you will see." Guilmon replied, walking past the electric Pokémon and up the stairs to the second floor of his home, making his way down the hall and to the bedroom, where he opened the door, a pleasant sight filling Guilmon's eyes, but Pikachu was left in great confusion.

Ahead of him was a female yellow skinned Guilmon who had most of Renamon's appearances, including her unique markings, only the female Guilmon wore a red bikini and matching thong that covered her private areas.

And while Pikachu was confused as to who the mystery Digimon was, seeing she was not alone, having a female Pokémon in bed with her continued to vex the mouse Pokémon, which looked like a female Pikachu, only her fur was a shade of light blue and she wore a yellow pair of panties and matching bikini, which was a tad big for her figure, but had been tied around on the sides and the back to keep her intimate areas covered.

Stunned, Pikachu's face turned red as he asked. {Who are you two?}

At Pikachu's question and seeing him, the female Pikachu slid herself off of the bed and crawled towards him, looking at the mouse Pokémon with hungry eyes.

{I am just a playful Pikachu looking for a handsome male Pikachu like you to take me, but you can call me Pikina} The female Pikachu said in reply, flirting with Pikachu as she nuzzled her head around Pikachu's chest.

{Wa... wait a minute...} Pikachu protested, trying to stop the female Pikachu, but found she continued to play around, continuing in her advances.

But as confusing as it was for Pikachu to have the female Pikachu all over him, looking at Guilmon, Pikachu was stunned as he sat beside the female Guilmon, wrapped an arm around her, making sure he groped her breast as he asked with a slyness. "Hey, Guilamon. It's been a while huh?"

"It sure has, big boy." Guilamon replied with a purr in her voice, sliding her left arm along Guilmon's chest, feeling each muscle and continuing to put both Digimon in the mood.

From the way Guilmon was acting, Pikachu was about to question Guilmon's loyalty toward Renamon, but instead let out a surprised yelp as the female Pikachu stopped her games and tackled him to the ground, lowering her body to make sure her breasts pressed against Pikachu's body.

{So Pikachu, care to show me a good time?} Pikina asked with a smirk, leaning down and licking Pikachu's cheek, making Pikachu's blush harder, but keep his focus, not wanting to wind up doing something he would regret.

{Get off me. We can't do this! Lucario would kill me if I did anything! I cannot break her heart.} Pikachu said, trying to remove Pikaina off of him, but found she was stronger than she looked, her paws pressing down and keeping Pikachu restrained.

Looking at Pikachu, Pikina smiled as she slid her tail upward, using it to cut through the back of her bra, showing off her bare breasts as she asked. {You really don't want these? You don't want to have me?}

Pikachu shook his head.

{I told you, I have a mate, a wonderful Lucario that I will never stop loving.} Pikachu said, which caused Pikaina to stare at the Pikachu beneath her and ask. {You must really care about her, but how much do you feel for her if I said you could do anything you wanted to me, and I mean anything?}

{NO! STOP!} Pikachu shouted, rolling around and managed to push Pikina aside.

Stepping back, Pikachu, while feeling Pikina's actions having their toll on his body ignored them and said with a great seriousness. {I am sorry, Pikina, but I love Lucario! I couldn't and will not cheat on her! I will never hurt her because I love her so much! I love her with all my heart to the point I had prepared a gift for our anniversary.}

Curious, Pikina crossed her arms, pressing her chest upward as she asked. {And what did you get this girl?}

{If you must know, I got this amazing ring for her. I kept it inside my old Pokeball, not only as a hiding spot, but as a symbol, to let her know my heart will always belong to her.} Pikachu replied, hoping his devotion toward his Lucario would finally persuade Pikina to leave him alone.

{And you!} Pikachu then snarled at Guilmon, turning his anger on the Digimon who was watching Guilamon take off her bikini top, showing off her breasts.

{How could you cheat on your own wife!? If Renamon learns you did this, you'll...} The mouse Pokémon began to scold, but stopped when Guilmon cut in.

"Relax, Pikachu. There's no need to lose your head because this IS my Renamon." Guilmon informed, earning a smirk from Guilamon, before her voice changed to the familiar voice of the foxy Digimon.

"You thought Guilmon would ever cheat on me? I know that as much as I love him, his love is just as strong and he would always be faithful, just as Pikina, or should I say, Lucario." She said, astonishing Pikachu and leaving him confused further, just as he felt Pikina wrap her arms around his body from behind, embracing him close as she whispered in his ear. {I am so happy you feel so strongly about me. Pikachu, I love you so much.}

Pikachu stared in shock as Pikina got back on the bed, taking a spot beside Guilamon, where both then surrounded themselves in clouds of smoke, dispelling their disguises and revealing the true forms of the women, the naked forms of Renamon and Lucario now lying on the bed and smiling at their beloveds as they also remove their bikini bottoms.

But seeing the horny Pikachu was actually Lucario deceiving him, Pikachu fell down in shock.

{You tricked me! Why!?} Pikachu yelled crossly, wanting to know why his love had put on such a ruse, to which Lucario gave off a gentle smile and pet a spot on the bed beside her, telling Pikachu to sit with her.

Reluctantly from his confusion and anger, Pikachu did so, but the second he was close enough, Lucario picked him up and hugged him tightly, causing his head to press into her breasts, making her smile.

{I am sorry for deceiving you like this, but I found your gift and wanted to make our anniversary just as special as you did.} Lucario informed, allowing Pikachu's head out of her chest, where he looked at her with some understanding, while Lucario just continued to stare at Pikachu with love in her eyes.

{I know how hard you worked for my gift and I wanted to give you something just as special, which is why I came here and got a clear answer from Renamon. My gift for you is me. I am now your sex toy for the night.} Lucario then said, lying on her back as she parted her legs, revealing her moist pussy as she and told her mate. {Do with me as you desire, my love. My body is yours'.}

"Just as I going to be Guilmon's sex toy." Renamon told Guilmon, smiling lustfully as she added.. "It might not be our anniversary, but I want you. I want you to do whatever you want with me."

"Man, you are one sexy and lustful vixen today." Guilmon commented, just before Renamon acted on her needs and grabbed the back of Guilmon's head, claiming his lips in a heated kiss, one Guilmon not only returned, but dominated in, pushing his tongue into Renamon's willing mouth, while his claws began to slide and rub along and around her tits.

At seeing Guilmon and Renamon starting in their lovemaking, Pikachu faced Lucario with a serious expression.

{Are you sure about this?} Pikachu asked, not wanting Lucario just to pleasure him due to their anniversary or feelings of guilt of discovering his gift beforehand, which Lucario picked up on and gave off a warm smile.

{Of course I am. Pikachu, you are my love, now let me show you how serious I am about this.} Lucario said in reply, giving Pikachu no time to reply or react as the aura Pokémon lay her love on his back again, set her head downward and got between Pikachu's legs, smiling as she saw that despite his efforts to resist Pikina, his member had revealed itself and slid out from its sheath, before opening her mouth and taking Pikachu's member inside, sucking on his cock as she began to give her mate a loving blowjob.

{Lucario...} Pikachu groaned, feeling himself getting more aroused as Lucario continued in her actions.

{This is weird doing it in front of Guilmon and Renamon... but you... you are so good...!} The Electric-type then said, which made Lucario smile around the cock in her mouth, happy to know her love was enjoying her actions and encouraged her to continue, wanting Pikachu to feel more comfortable, to feel more pleasure, before looking over and saw Renamon was working hard to please Guilmon, having her breasts wrapped around Guilmon's member as she too sucked off her love, taking as many inches as she could in order to give the most pleasure to the Hazard Digimon.

{Ah, Lucario...!} Pikachu suddenly let out as he felt Lucario continue to suck his cock, trying a few ideas to add to Pikachu's pleasure as she allowed her canines to softly scrape along the length she kept in her mouth, before trying her best to copy Renamon and also used her breasts to keep Pikachu stimulated.

"That's it... Rub more...!" Guilmon groaned as Renamon continued to move her breasts around his manhood, occasionally eyeing Lucario to see how she was doing with Pikachu.

And from the groans and the expression upon Pikachu's face, Renamon knew Lucario was satisfying her love.

The two girls continued with their rubbing and sucking session more and more, where Lucario stopped using her sharp teeth and kept just the tip of Pikachu's penis in her mouth, paying attention to it as she licked around it, while using her breasts to keep rubbing the rest of her beloved's length.

And as Renamon also continued to suck Guilmon off, she kept focus as she slid her tail around her form, between Guilmon's legs and rubbed it along his balls, causing almost beastly groans to come from Guilmon's lips.

But as much as the boys were enjoying the actions of their toys of the night, both could feel they were close to their climaxes.

{Lucario... I... I'm cumming...!} Pikachu called as he and Guilmon tried to hold on, but found their warning only encouraged Lucario and Renamon to continue until both boys came, releasing their seed into the mouths of their respective lovers.

Finished cumming, Pikachu and Guilmon remained in place while Lucario and Renamon sat up, swallowing the last of their lover's loads and smiled.

{That was so tasty.} Lucario said with a sweet smile, feeling her pent up sexuality had been released, but she needed to do more to be satisfied completely, feelings Renamon shared and Guilmon noticed.

"I think I know what comes next." Guilmon then said as he positioned Renamon on his lap, smirked as he ran his clawed hand along her cheeks, which made Renamon moan and say. "Time for us naughty girls to get a spanking."

Following in Renamon's stead, Lucario turned around, lying on her stomach as she lifted her hips up, showing off her butt to Pikachu, who blushed at what Lucario wanted him to do to her, before both Pokémon saw Guilmon and Renamon already into it.

"Guilmon... Guilmon, yes...! Don't stop... please don't stop...!" Renamon cried out as she felt Guilmon's hand swiftly smack her buttocks, which made Lucario look over her shoulder, toward Pikachu and say. "Please my love, give my ass a spanking. I have wanted this for so long."

At Lucario's begging, Pikachu was surprised, having never gotten rough during their mating in the past, but from the tone of desire in her voice, Pikachu knew Lucario really wanted it, causing him to smile and nod, starting off gently as he used his right paw to rub her cheeks, before bringing it back and giving Lucario's butt a hard slap.

{Pikachu...!} Lucario cried, enjoying the feel of Pikachu slap her ass, wishing she had asked him to do so sooner, while Pikachu felt a little turned on at the dominating position he was in, encouraging him to not only continue in slapping Lucario's ass, but change it up as he switched to his tail, slapping her cheeks countless times and making the aura Pokémon just beg for more.

Both girls moaned hotly as their lovers continued to spank their bottoms, making them shake and wobble with each slap, making Guilmon and Renamon smile, not only at the pleasure they were sharing, but from seeing Pikachu and Lucario getting more and more into the moment.

Grinning, Guilmon slapped Renamon's ass again, prompting her to cry out in pleasure.

"Renamon, I love your ass." Guilmon commented, spanking her again, which made Renamon moan though her pleasure hazed mind. "Oh, slap it all you want, Master!"

{Master?} Pikachu asked, overhearing Guilmon and Renamon, before Lucario got Pikachu's attention back.

{That's right. Remember, we said we are yours' and will do anything, that basically means you are our Masters and we are your slaves. Whatever you say or want to call me, go right ahead, my beloved.} Lucario replied, which made Pikachu grin.

{Anything for you, my pet.} Pikachu said back, slapping Lucario's butt harder and making her cry out louder, crying out in joy at the pleasure filling her.

{Slap me more, Master Pikachu...!} Lucario moaned erotically, moaning as she felt Pikachu getting creative with his slaps as he used his paws and tail to spank her ass further.

But like before, Pikachu felt something inside of him, a longing for more, a desire to take Lucario and ravish her.

{Lucario, I can't stand it any longer.} Pikachu practically groaned out, gripping the sides of her ass with his paws, as he moved his body closer to Lucario and told the aura Pokémon. {I want you so badly!}

At Pikachu's words and the tone within them, Lucario stared behind her and at Pikachu, where she saw the lust in his eyes.

He looked so desperate and anxious, she found it adorable and found herself (also longing for it/unable to resist her love).

{Okay, Pikachu. How do you want to do this?} Lucario asked, just before Pikachu turned her over, onto her back and placing himself behind her, where he spread her ass cheeks with his cock, which probed against her entrance.

And before Lucario could say another word, Pikachu shoved his dick into her ass, the new sensation of pleasure made Lucario flinch, quivering as he pushed in further.

But though this was the first time Pikachu had taken her from this position, Lucario felt nothing but pleasure, causing her to give off a small howl as she felt Pikachu thrust in and out of her ass.

{Ngh. That feels amazing, Pikachu...} She moaned, grasping the sheets of the bed as Pikachu continued to ravish her, grasping her ass tightly as he plunged his dick in back and forth, stimulating her anus more.

{It's... so tight... so good...!} Pikachu groaned, keeping his paws on Lucario's cheeks as he continued to slide his member in and out of her ass, which continued to make Lucario moan and cry in pleasure, so happy she was experiencing such pleasure with the only Pokémon she loved.

"Oh, Master..." Renamon called in an alluring voice, resting on her hands and knees as she lifted her tail lifted, revealing her ass to Guilmon.

"My ass is all yours'." The foxy Digimon purred, eagerly awaiting her Master to take her as well, to which Guilmon wasted no time, grabbed Renamon's rear end and shoved his cock into her ass, which made her arch her back in ecstacy and moan. "Ohhhh, Master...! I keep forgetting just how big you are!"

"And I never stop forgetting how (wonderful you are/how much I love you), my sexy vixen." Guilmon replied as he thrust into Renamon's ass, his hips moving back and forth, causing Renamon to fall forward, moaning over and over as Guilmon continued to take her ass, keeping her butt elevated to give her Master as much access to her body as he desired.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, Renamon?" Guilmon asked, thrusting harder.

"Tell me how much you like it." He then commanded, reaching beneath Renamon's body and began to tease her, rubbing his claws around her breasts.

"I don't like it..." Renamon panted, just before letting out with a great cry. "I love it! Spank my ass some more, my sexy Master!"

Guilmon grinned and obliged as he continued thrusting, he slapped her ample ass, eliciting more moans of pleasure from his lover.

"Oh, yes! Oh, Master, I can feel it... I'm... I'm cummining...!" Renamon screamed as she felt her climax approaching, which made Guilmon smirk as he continued to thrust in and out of Renamon, before sensing she was close and gave her ass one final slap, sending the foxy Digimon over the edge as she climaxed, screaming Guilmon's name the second she had her release.

And as Renamon came, Guilmon too had his orgasm, only he pulled out, spraying her backside with his semen, not that Renamon minded, for she remained on her back, a dazed smile on her face, too satisfied to care about anything but Guilmon and the love they had shared, feelings Pikachu and Lucario expressed as they continued to mate.

{Pikachu! I'm going to cum,} Lucario moaned, which caused Pikachu to groan and nod in reply, increasing the pace of his thrusts until he and Lucario both came, the aura Pokémon releasing her sexual fluids upon the sheets beneath her, while Pikachu filled Lucario's ass with his seed.

Both satisfied, Pikachu and Lucario lay together, both gasping for breath after their great amounts of pleasure

{Oh, wow...} Pikachu panted, loving what he had done with Lucario, before facing her and asking with a curious tone. {That felt awesome, but how are you doing?}

{I'm okay...} Lucario replied, smiling gently as she then said to her love. {I don't know if I'm a big fan of anal, but it was worth it, for you.}

Smiling at Lucario, Pikachu could feel her love for him just as strong as ever, where he then kissed his mate lovingly, allowing Lucario to kiss Pikachu back

"Hey, you two?" Renamon spoke up, getting the attention of the two Pokémon.

"How's it going over there?" She asked, causing Pikachu and Lucario to break from their kiss and face Guilmon and Renamon, seeing the two Digimon were sitting up, with Renamon leaning back into Guilmon's embrace and giving off a content/fair/sly/devious smile.

"So, Pikachu, decided to try anal first, huh?" Renamon asked.

"That was a bold move for your first time. But, I think you two will find that vaginal sex feels so much better as you two already know." The foxy Digimon then said, which caused Lucario and Pikachu to glance at each other, curious as to what the other desired.

{So, you feel up for a little bit more?} Pikachu asked.

{If that's what you want, Master, then I'm all yours'.} Lucario replied with a submissiveness in her voice, remaining on her back as she spread her legs out and waited for Pikachu's cock to fill her.

At seeing Pikachu and Lucario ready to continue to express their love, Renamon grinned.

'Someone is definitely getting into the swing of things.' Renamon thought, before turning to Guilmon, where she pushed him onto his back and straddled him, feeling his member sliding along her slit.

"Ready for more, my Master?" Renamon purred eagerly, to which Guilmon responded by grabbing Renamon's hips and lowering her down on his member, penetrating her.

Feeling Guilmon inside her again, Renamon moaned as he thrust upwards.

"Guilmon, oh, Guilmon... so big... Your cock feels amazing inside me...!" She moaned as she rocked her body up and down, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, while Guilmon let out a growl, agreeing with Renamon at the pleasure he was feeling, before he reached up and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them and continuing to make Renamon moan and beg for more.

As Renamon remained on top of Guilmon, moaning as she felt him guide her up and down his member, Lucario moaned herself as she felt Pikachu crawl in between her legs, set his paws on her thighs and slowly rub his penis around her waiting womanhood.

Now that he had cum twice, Pikachu was more composed and calm, no longer caring that Guilmon and Renamon were having sex beside them, all that mattered to Pikachu was Lucario and the pleasure they were to share.

{Ready?} Pikachu asked, continuing to rub the tip of his cock around Lucario's pussy.

{Come at me, Master.} Lucario said with eagerness and seduction, which earned a nod from Pikachu, who then inserted his dick into his mate, causing Lucario to moan in pleasure.

{Pikachu, you are wonderful...} Lucario moaned as Pikachu continued to thrust in and out of her. {I... I love you... I love you so much... I will never stop...!}

At Lucario's love and his desires, Pikachu continued to thrust into Lucario's pussy, plunging his shaft into her womb.

Lucario moaned loudly, reveling in the intense pleasure, which continued as Pikachu sped up his pace, pushing in deeper.

Each thrust caused Lucario's breasts to bounce and the sight aroused him even more.

But maintaining his momentum, Pikachu kept his focus on Lucario and to keep her satisfied, moving his paws up to her chest and rubbed the lower section of the aura Pokémon's breasts, which made her moan louder and louder with each moment of love making that passed.

{Lucario, your breasts are so soft...} Pikachu commented, loving Lucario and her body, where he then said. {I could play with them all day.}

{Play with them all you want, my Master.} Lucario replied with a loving smile, continuing to enjoy Pikachu mating and dominating her.

At the same time Pikachu and Lucario continued to mate, Renamon got on her hands and knees, opened her legs as wide as they would go and showed Guilmon the view of her wet pussy.

"I'm ready, my love." Renamon said, smiling at Guilmon with love and longing eyes, reflected in Guilmon's, who then slid his clawed hands upon Renamon's hips, before inserting his huge penis into Renamon, causing both Digimon to moan and groan at the familiar pleasure they had shared night after night.

With every thrust Guilmon took, the pleasure in his member just increased and Renamon's vagina walls just got tighter and tighter.

More pre cum leaked out of Renamon's vagina and ten pleasurable drops of pre cum leaped out of Guilmon's penis and into Renamon's womb.

"Faster, Guilmon!" Renamon practically begged, wrapping her arms around Guilmon, holding him close to her, before moaning as she felt Guilmon increase his pace, thrusting harder and deeper inside of her pussy, which made Renamon then howl in pleasure and call loudly. "Oh, Guilmon, I'm yours'... all yours'... My body belongs to you... Please cum inside me so I may bare your Digi-Eggs again...!"

'Again? What does she mean by that?' Guilmon thought with some confusion, but continued thrusting, continuing to make love to the vixen, closing the gap between them with a passionate kiss.

For another hour, Guilmon and Renamon felt nothing but pure great pleasure and absolute bliss as they made love, neither wanting the experience to end, but could feel their bodies soon giving into their need for release.

"Renamon, I can't hold back anymore...!" Guilmon groaned.

"Then cum... cum inside me...!" Renamon moaned in reply, continuing to move her body in sync with Guilmon's until both Digimon had their climaxes, causing Renamon to cum all over Guilmon's cock, while Guilmon filled Renamon's womb with more of his seed, making her smile and believed she could share her news with him.

But hearing Pikachu and Lucario's noises, both Digimon saw the Pokémon still mating, making Renamon smile and lay on Guilmon's chest, thinking she'd tell him after the show was finished.

Changing positions to match Guilmon and Renamon's, Lucario bounced her ass up and down, plunging Pikachu's dick deeper into her pussy, while Pikachu lay on his back, keeping hold on Lucario's hips as the aura Pokémon rode him.

{Pikachu...!} She moaned. {Fuck me! Thrust it in deeper...!}

Nodding, Pikachu thrust his hips upward, plunging his shaft in deeper, feeling Lucario's insides tightening around his member, which caused him to clenching his teeth at the continued feeling.

He sped up, pumping harder, feeling he was close.

{Lucario!} Pikachu then called loudly as he finally came.

{Master!} Lucario moaned in response as she also had her orgasm, before the aura Pokémon then fell back on the bed, gasping for breath.

Smiling, she watched as Pikachu lay on her chest, resting his head on her right breast.

{Pikachu, that was wonderful...} Lucario commented, kissing Pikachu's head as she told him. {I love you.}

{And I love you, Lucario,} Pikachu said in reply, matching the love in Lucario's voice, before the aura Pokémon leaned down and kissed her love.

{Happy Anniversary.} Lucario then said with a caring smile.

{And a Happy Anniversary to you, my love.} Pikachu said back, deciding that since Lucario already knew of his gift, he should give it to her.

Sitting up, Pikachu got up from the bed and got his Pokéball, withdrawing the ring he had spent so much time to get for the Pokémon he loved, took her left paw and slid the gold circle around Lucario's right finger, making Lucario smile, not only at knowing how beautiful the ring was, but the symbol of how much love Pikachu actually held for her, causing Lucario to wrap her arms around Pikachu and give him a deep, passionate and loving kiss..

And while Pikachu and Lucario remained in their loving mood, Guilmon and Renamon smiled at the sight, happy to see the couple express their love, while Renamon rested her head on Guilmon's chest, believing now was her time to share her news.

"Guilmon?" Renamon started to say, getting his attention.

"What is it, Renamon?" Guilmon asked, curious as to what his love had to say.

"Do you remember how happy Takato and Rika were when they found out they were going to be parents?" The vixen asked, getting a nod from Guilmon.

"Well I just hope you are as happy." Renamon then said, setting Guilmon's claw on her stomach, which made Guilmon look at Renamon with a seriousness and ask. "Renamon, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes. I am going to be a mother and you're going to be a father." Renamon replied with a smile, making Guilmon look in awe at Renamon firsthand, just before all but joy filled the Hazard Digimon, who hugged Renamon and kissed her lovingly, which made Pikachu and Lucario smile, looking forward to the day when Guilmon and Renamon's children would be brought into the world, as well as the day they too would become parents to a Riolu, a Pichu or two.

The End.


End file.
